This invention relates generally to hinged doors for closing off and providing access to compartments and more particularly to an improved door assembly for a compartment in a recreational vehicle which is to be accessed from outside the vehicle.
Conventional doors for external compartments in recreational vehicles have been very rudimentary in nature, difficult to open and close, not at all weather tight, and somewhat unsightly. As a result, articles stored in RV compartments, such as luggage and cargo, are subject to weather damage, are likely to become soiled during transit and are subject to theft and vandalism.
Furthermore, conventional doors are often unattractive and tend to detract from the overall appearance of the RV.
It is the principal object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved door assembly for an outside compartment in a recreational vehicle which is weather tight, is easy to open and close, has separate latching and locking functions conveniently located to compartment users and does not detract from the appearance of the recreational vehicle.